The construction of the present invention generally comprises a niche or cradle into which the anchor is housed, a force actuating means to pivot the cradle, and connecting links for levering the cradle and supporting the same at an outboard extended position. However, the combination of the above elements with its specific design details solves the requirements which are not present in conventional anchor-handling equipment.
These requirements are:
1. to have an anchor stowed on the deck in a flat secured position; PA1 2. to be able to drop the anchor during stamping and pitching ship conditions in a completely controlled mode; PA1 3. to position the anchor clear from the deck edge and appendages; PA1 4. to be able to drop the anchor when the correct deck-to-sea-surface angle appears; PA1 5. to easily recover the anchor back onto the deck without hitting the same, and PA1 6. thereafter stowing the anchor in a controlled mode.
It should be understood that under "controlled mode" is meant the absence of the effects of gravity or other uncontrolled forces; for instance, the inertial forces caused by the heavy anchor.
The presently disclosed invention is specifically designed in accordance with the above requirements.
The most pertinent art found in a patent search showed the following patents: U.S. Pats. Nos. 1,636,944, 1,640,672, 2,333,836, 2,940,413, 2,975,748, 3,186,373.
As will be noted, the basic construction of a davit means which carries an anchor is well known; however, the particular way of moving a deck anchor in position in a controlled mode is not disclosed since all of the existing art is gravity operated, where the weight of the anchor is essential. Furthermore, the mechanisms are complex, sometimes bulky, and projecting above or underneath the deck. In general but most important, none of the prior art devices can be safely and efficiently operated when the ship is pitching. The basic concept as proposed by the above-mentioned prior art relies on allowing the anchor due to its appreciable weight to exert the required inertial force to flop it overboard about its pivot points.